Ghetsis
Ghetsis is one of the executives of Team Plasma, and the main antagonist of Black and White. He is notable for being the only Crime Syndicate Executive from the main series of Pokémon games who serves as the final trainer of the game, as opposed to the usual Champion. Unlike previous Crime Syndicate Executives, Ghetsis is not fully loyal to Team Plasma's goal, instead manipulating N to use Team Plasma for his own selfish purpose to be the only trainer left in the world with Pokémon, thus granting himself the power to become a dictator. Ghetsis is the adoptive father of N. Appearance In Black and White, Ghetsis has long, pale green hair; he has two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye for unknown means. His clothing is a white robe like his fellow Seven Sages with an elaborately designed brown piece above it, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow. He wears brown loafers. The Team Plasma crest lays right below the collar of his cloak. In Black 2 and White 2, his cloak has become completely black, while keeping the same eye patterns, his eyepiece has become somewhat different in design, with a black rim, he looks somewhat more crazed in his close up shot than in Black and White, and he uses a strange device like a cane, showing he might have either been injured or might be quite old. Personality Ghetsis's personality seems to be like an inspirational speaker regarding the release of Pokémon when first encountered. However, as the game progresses, he gradually reveals his true personality: that of a cruel megalomaniac who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has no qualms in using the innocence of N for his plot to rule the world. Contrary to many of his speeches, he views Pokémon merely as tools, thinking them too valuable to be lost. He wishes nothing more than to totally dominate the Unova region and rule over it with an iron fist, enforced by his own Pokémon and Team Plasma. He has great charisma, as he was capable of convincing the members of Team Plasma, including the Sages to follow his ways. His charisma is demonstrated as many people are somehow influenced by his speeches, making them to at least rethink the relationship between Pokémon and Humans. Despite his villainous goals, this marks the first time the discussion of Pokémon rights and freedoms have been thoroughly discussed in-game. He seems easily infuriated when things don't go his way, so he was noticeably angry when N decided that the player should have the other Legendary Pokémon to fight him. When N was defeated he was even angrier; his plans had taken a major blow, resulting in him challenging the player in a fit of rage. He is known to be a brilliant scientist, as one of the Plasma Scientists claimed that he created a system capable of robbing Pokémon from the Storage System from over all the world. In Black 2 and White 2, Ghetsis appears to have become somewhat insane, going so far as to command Kyurem to impale the player with icicles at one point (although failing due to N's intervention). Also he is visibly mentally unstable, bursting into fits of rage that prompt him to shout and to aggressively slam his cane to the ground. A Shadow Triad member points out Ghetsis loses control, which further evidences this behaviour to be recurrent. Biography Games Main Games Black & White The player will first meet him in Accumula Town where he gives a speech to the locals about how you shouldn't enslave Pokémon. Ghetsis is described as having a bitter and look-at-me type of character. His son is N, as he specifies while lecturing him about losing to the player. During your quest, the player finds Ghetsis numerous times telling everybody to send their Pokémon to Team Plasma to be released back into the wild. Ghetsis's motives are different from that of N's because N understands Pokémon and supports them with a full heart. Around the end of the game, when N was defeated Ghetsis appears and says that the once impressive leader was a disappointment for losing to the player, and then reveals that he was using him all along just for his own needs, to use Pokémon to rule the world. After saying this he thinks that N is a pathetic Leader and should be banished from Unova forever, he then challenges the player as the final trainer of the game (excluding there being a Champion in the main game and counting his absence post-game). Despite his strong team of Pokémon, Ghetsis loses to the player. After that, he is taken away by Champion Alder and Cheren. However during the battle within the Castle, Ghetsis escaped from Cheren's custody, from where his current location is unknown. As revealed by the Shadow Triad, not even they know where he will go or what he will do. However, he leaves the three orbs of the creation dragon trio from Sinnoh behind for the player. Black 2 & White 2 Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Ghetsis is the head of Team Plasma, and the main antagonist of the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N arc. He made his debut in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, where he was seen briefly contacting Colress via a hologram communicator. He and Colress discussed the current status of the Pokémon control experiment, and when Ash, his friends and Looker approached Team Plasma's laboratory, Ghetsis ordered Colress to turn the experimental Pokémon loose on them. He appeared again, this time in person, in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. He was seen contacting Colress for an update on his Pokémon control experiment. Later, he spoke to several Team Plasma Grunts, who were spying on the excavations made at the White Ruins as well as looking for N and conducting the mysterious "Project G" and "Project F." Ghetsis appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! discussing his plans with Colress and Aldith. He also was seen in flashbacks to N's past, in which he raised N alongside Anthea and Concordia and wild Pokémon. In a later flashback, a ceremony he led in N's Castle involving N and the Seven Sages was interrupted by Reshiram, infuriating him. He also had a brief appearance in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, meeting with Colress, Aldith and Barret via hologram and revealing the existence of the Light Stone to them. He appeared briefly via a communicator Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! before arriving at the White Ruins in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!. With his followers having subdued Team Plasma's enemies, Ghetsis took the Light Stone and placed it on a pedestal in the ruins, then used his staff to initiate the ritual leading to Reshiram's awakening. Ghetsis appeared in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, where, with the help of Colress's machine, he took control of Reshiram. Despite turning it on his enemies, however, he lost control of Reshiram when Colress's machine was destroyed. Ultimately, he was arrested by Looker along with the rest of his followers. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games B/W B2/W2 Anime Main Series Escaped Trivia *Ghetsis and N's last names are Harmonia, similar to "harmony" as they try to bring harmony to Pokémon (or so he claims). *Ghetsis' Hydreigon is under-levelled, Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon at Lv. 64. **This, plus his type-mixed move set, makes his Hydreigon the toughest single Pokémon to defeat. *Ghetsis is the first antagonist that tried to kill the protagonist. *Despite Black and White 2 taking place 2 years after the events of the original Black and White, Ghetsis' Pokémon actually decrease in level, losing 2 levels each. *His cane stays in the Giant Chasm, being a storyline to his battle sprite in B2 and W2, as he slams his cane into the ground. *Ghetsis has never been seen using a Pokemon that rightfully belongs to him in the anime, not even his signature Hydreigon. Gallery Ghetsis.png|Ghetsis's artwork in Black & White. Team Plasma looming.png|Ghetsis and Team Plasma looming over Hilbert, Cheren and civilians. Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Arrested